


Chinen Yuri's need attention ( or several instances of JUMP getting jealous)

by Pashapasta



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: I also wanted to write Jump being Jealous, I made Chinen and sexyzone best friends, I wanted to write jump being in love with Chinen, If the several warnings before weren't enough beware the ooc, Jealousy, Like incredibly ooc, M/M, OOC everyone honestly because im hella delusional, Ot9 is endgame ofc, Possessive Behavior, Self-Indulgent, Seriously beware the ooc, This is absolutely an excuse to write Chiixeveryone, Yes Chinen is jumps baby, and I'm not sorry about that, just cause, no I don't take criticism, super ooc, super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pashapasta/pseuds/Pashapasta
Summary: Chinen's members are busy lately. Chinen's members also don't like sharing.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. It begins

Chinen will be the first to admit he is an attention whore. he likes attention, craves physical closeness, that's just how he is.

Thankfully, he was blessed with 8 lovely group members willing to cater to his every whim. In spite of being a self-admitted attention whore, Chinen only really enjoys when his members are the ones he's being affectionate with. Maybe it's because of how long they've been together or maybe it's his not so platonic feelings for them.

Either way, he wants their attention, wants their hands on his body, their eyes solely on him.

♡

Chinen stumbles into JUMP's dressing room bleary eyed and still half asleep. Yabu is currently the only one besides him here, Chinen figures the others just haven't arrived yet. "Kou-chan, hug please!" Chinen whines, trudging over to where Yabu's sitting. Yabu looks up at him apologetically. "Sorry Chii, the stage director made some changes to the script. I have to memorize them before rehearsal."

Chinen forgot about that damned stage play. As happy as he is for Yabu, he wishes it didn't take up so much of his time. "Later, ok?" Yabu says, briefly patting him on the head before grabbing his bag and leaving. Chinen sighs, "Later." He whispers, before dropping down into Yabu's recently vacated spot to wait for the others to come.

Chinen's just starting to doze off when hurricane Yuto barrels in. "Can't talk, late for drama filming," he rushes out, practically sprinting over to rummage around the drawer they keep the spare phone chargers in. He grabs one, hastily shoves it in his bag, throws a "see ya later" to Chinen, and is gone all in a matter of seconds.

Chinen, try as he might, can't actually forget about Yuto's drama. He can't forget because of his unnecessary jealousy towards Yuto's love interest, Araki Yuko. He can barely watch 20 minutes of said drama before he's wishing it was him Yuto was looking at so lovingly. Alone again Chinen resumes his wait for the others.

30 or so minutes later, their group chat springs to life. Ryosuke has all-day promotions for his latest movie, a thankfully non-romantic one, and won't be anywhere in the vicinity for several hours.

Yuya and Kei have a photoshoot together, something that will probably be the star of a week's worth of Chinen’s wet dreams. And had barely taken three steps into the building before they were whisked off.

Keito has a few minutes in between his schedule and stops in, providing Chinen with a blissful hug that is cut entirely too short, and has Chinen literally close to tears.

Daiki and Hikaru are guesting on VS. Arashi. Both press a kiss to Chinen’s cheeks, which Chinen doesn't have a chance to return before they're being called for filming.

♡

Chinen's entirely alone, the only one with an empty schedule, sitting in their deserted dressing room, with an overwhelming feeling of loneliness clawing at his chest.


	2. Caring (if slightly panicked) senpais, Kat-tun!

Chinen could cry, really, the overwhelming feeling of loneliness is crushing him. The door to their dressing room opens, and none other than Kamenashi Kazuya pokes his head in.

"Yabu, do you-" he stops short, taken aback by the youngest JUMP member huddled on the couch and looking seconds away from crying. "Chinen, are you okay?" Kame asks, voice rapidly filling with concern, as Chinen's eyes start to well with tears.

A soft sob, and Kame is kneeling in front of Chinen, slightly panicked and checking Chinen over for possible injuries. "Are you okay! Did you get hurt? Where's your members? Should I call them?"

Kame rushes out, and Chinen can’t help but cry harder, curling further into himself and sobbing. "Kame, what's taking so long." Nakamaru calls stepping into the room with Ueda following behind, both freezing at the sight in front of them.

Kame looks up, panicked, eyes darting between Ueda and Nakamaru pleadingly. Nakamaru and Ueda both step further into the room with Ueda gently closing the door behind them. "Chinen," Nakamaru starts, voice gentle as he approaches, "what happened, are you hurt?" he finishes, lightly placing a hand on Chinen's shoulder.

Chinen couldn't even begin to answer.


	3. Kat-tun don't wanna show favoritism, but Chinen is their favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep till i post this!

"I'm in love with them." Chinen manages to finally sob out, "I'm in love with them and them being too busy to even spend a few minutes with me hurts." Kame reaches out to hold his hand, squeezing it softly while Nakamaru and Ueda pat his shoulders comfortingly.

Chinen sniffles, bringing his free hand up to wipe away his tears, "God," he starts, a self deprecating laugh leaving him, "people are right, i really am a selfish brat."

"Of course you're not!" Kame shouts, outraged, "your feelings are valid Chii-chan! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" "Agreed," Ueda adds, "you feeling lonely because the people you've harbored feelings for, for who knows how long, doesn't mean you're selfish, it means your human."

"Right!" Nakamaru finishes, "and remember Chii-chan, your Senpais will always be here for you!" Now Chinen could cry for a whole new reason, eyes welling up again and sending Kame into a panic, "are you okay! Did we say something wrong?!" He asks worriedly, and Chinen can't help the bubble of laughter that escapes him.

He looks up, eyes watery and a wobbly smile on his lips "Thank you senpais." He giggles

Kame, despite being older than Chinen, can't help the small blush that rises to his cheeks. Just like Nakamaru and Ueda can't stop the soft smiles from forming on their lips.

"Let go eat, to take your mind off things! Our treat Chii-chan!" Kame offers, face still a little warm, Chinen smiles at him again, unearthly beautiful, and Kame thinks 'no human can be this cute and gorgeous at the same time'

By the look Kame shares with Nakamaru and Ueda over Chinen's head, he can tell they agree.


	4. Shori makes Chinen blush, Kota is having none of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no clue, but apparently this fic will be written slightly differently now

Kota's just gotten back from stage play practice, walking into the canteen in search of food when he stops short. Chinen's sitting at a table pressed closely to Sato Shori, whispering to each other.

Something heavy and angry settles in his Chest when whatever Shori has said makes Chinen blush. To make matters worse, Shori smirks at Chinen's reaction leaning even closer to whisper directly into Chinen ear, the answering shiver that racks Chinen's body doesn't go unnoticed either.

Chinen looks back at Shori, eyes glazed over and mouth open slightly. And Kota feels an overwhelming urge to drag Chinen away from him and never let Shori near him again. Kota sees Shori's hand reach to rest rather high on Chinen's thigh, sees his fingers curl inward, and calls out before he knows it, "Chinen, Sato-kun, what are you doing here."

He asks, Chinen jumps, face flushing and refusing to meet his eyes, while Shori turns to look right at him with a smug smile and even smugger look in his eyes, "Yuri seemed lonely, so i thought I'd keep him company." He replies, and Kota has to restrain himself from hitting his kouhai when he calls Chinen by his first name. 

Chinen makes a sound when Shori squeezes his thigh, an almost whine that has Kota grabbing his arm and yanking him up and out of the chair, "how nice," he starts, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "but we have to go, meeting the others to have lunch together, like a good group, why don't you do the same Sato-kun." Kota practically growls.

Shori let's go easy enough, "good idea senpai!" He says, standing and getting ready to leave, before he leaves though, he turns back and looks at Chinen before saying, "remember Yuri if your needs aren't being met," he throws a look at Kota, "you're always welcome to hang out with us." With a smirk and a wink, Chinen's Blushing again, and Kota's gonna need to talk with the other about the development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also ooc if that wasn't obvious


	5. Nakajima Kento is a little shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware the ooc!

He's sitting with Keito and Kei, Chinen and the others off doing their schedules, while Yabu tells the two about the absolute horror he witnessed the other day.

"are you sure?" Keito, ever the optimist, asks, and yes Kota is sure. Kota is so very sure considering yesterday when he was dragging Chinen away from one Sexyzone member, he ran right into another one, none other than Nakajima Kento. He threw a suggestive look at Chinen, eyes shining with something Kota couldn't decipher, "Hello Yuri, Yabu-senpai." he had said, before continuing on his way.

At that moment Kota decided, no sexyzone members were allowed near Chinen at any time. "Really Kota, aren't you overreacting." Kei states, just as Kota's about to answer, Chinen’s manager enters with a distinct lack of Chinen following behind him.

"Where's Chinen?" Kota asks instead, confused and very nervous to hear the answer, "With Nakajima Kento, jumped him as soon as we got through the door, brat." the manager huffs. Kota turns back to them, "why don't you and Keito go get Chii then, Kei-chan", Kota challenges, vaguely angry his word's aren't being believed, "Fine." Kei grunts, standing up and motioning for Keito to follow him.

♡

"A-are you sure." They hear Chinen’s voice say as they approach Sexyzone's dressing room, "of course." someone replies, seconds pass before a breathless moan rings out. Kei and Keito can't get over to the partially opened door fast enough.

The first thing they see is Chinen, a flushed panting Chinen. The second is Nakajima Kento, who's crowding Chinen against a wall, with a hand on his waist and mouth whispering things more into Chinen’s neck than his ear.

Whatever Kento says has Chinen squirming, panting even harder and making small whiny sounds bordering on needy, Kento pulls away then, Smirk clear on his face as he looks Chinen over. Kei is almost startled by the low growl that escapes him, but judging by the equally possessive growls he hears behind him, and the death grip he has on his shoulder, Keito feels the same.

Kento leans towards Chinen again, mouth curled into a cat-like grin, and suddenly Keito's shouldering past Kei and shoving the door open. The sound of the door slamming into the wall startles them, or startles Chinen at least, Kento merely looks over to them lazily.

When he realizes who slammed the door open however, he smirks. Chinen looks at them with wide eyes, and nervously licks his already very swollen, very red, very inviting lips.

"K-keito, Kei-chan." Chinen mumbles breathing still labored, "Senpais." Kento greets, finally moving away from where he had Chinen pinned, "Guess i kept Yuri a little too long," Kento starts, voice sultry, "got carried away." he finishes, all while looking at Kei and Keito dead in the eyes.

Maybe Kota had a point about keeping any and all Sexyzone members away from Chinen. 

♡

"I can't believe Shori was serious." Kento says to Chinen, "Just talking about what Your members could do to you has you a quivering blushing mess." he chuckles, "What about Fuma? Is he okay with this? Chinen starts, voice filled with worry and Kento is honestly endeared, "Of course Fuma knows, i would never do something to jeopardize our relationship" Kento replies, "plus we want to see you happy Chii-chan." Kento adds.

"you don't think it's weird? being in love with so many people? A-are you sure?" Chinen stutters out in continuance, Teeth abusing his already swollen lips, Chinen having bit them raw in nervousness.

Kento thinks there's no one more precious than Chinen Yuri, except for maybe fuma, but Kento's biased, 'it's a shame said members haven't noticed Chinen’s feelings' he thinks, before replying , "of course."

Then Kento's leaning in close and whispering, "just think about your members, think about their hands touching you, mouths roaming all over your body, how quick would you come, Yuri. How long could you last."

The breathless moan Chinen let's out and the answering footsteps He can hear stopping in front of the door he purposely left half open is victory enough.

Messing with JUMP might be his new favorite thing. That and he's curious to see how long it'll take JUMP to realize that everyone in Johnny's is a little in love with Chinen.


	6. Chinen is confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🤡🤡🤡 that's me

Chinen’s confused.

Despite being overwhelmingly busy, whenever he could possibly be alone with a Sexyzone member, one of his own members pops up and practically drags him away.

If Chinen didn't know better, he'd think they were jealous, but Chinen doesn't want to get his hopes up. They just probably don't want Chinen getting distracted.

On top of that, the suggestive looks he's getting from senpais and juniors alike, prove Shori hadn't kept his big mouth shut about Chinen’s feelings, especially apparently, the not so innocent ones.

Even KAT-TUN, who'd previously comforted him, kept throwing him knowing looks, like he hadn't already spilled his guts to them while bawling his eyes out.

At this point, Chinen thinks he's going to have a permanent blush on his cheeks and ever present dirty thoughts about 8 specific people in his head. That or he's gonna explode from embarrassment, and possibly murder Shori, he hasn't decided yet.


	7. Mysterious bruises and prolonged bathroom breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyy super ooc

They're doing a photoshoot, or rather they were, the photographer calls for a break and Chinen's out of the room before the others can even blink.

"He's been weird all day." Hikaru comments, "maybe it has something to do with the bruises on his hips." Yuto adds, face scrunched in clear anger. Their faces all sour at Yuto's observation, Chinen had taken his shirt off to change into the given clothes for the shoot when Yuya noticed them and pointed it out to the others while a completely oblivious Chinen continued to change not noticing his seething members.

They want to know who left those marks, they want to cover them with their own.

♡

Chinen feels dirty for having to leave the set, and go jerk off in the bathroom because of his members, they're too pretty, too handsome, too everything! He's one step away from calling Fuma to whine, he instead shoots him a quick text, before he notices the time, their breaks gonna end in a minute and he hasn't had nearly enough time to recover.

He rushes out of the stall, stops to wash his hands, and bolts. He really hopes no one noticed how long he was gone.

♡

Chinen comes back 30 seconds late (not that Hikaru was counting or anything), flushed with wobbly knees.

He apologized for being late, something about having been talking with someone all while refusing to meet their eyes. Daiki sets a hand on Chinen's shoulder, to tell him not to worry, and he jumps, face flushing and ducking away.

The Photographer calls for Chinen to do his solo shots and he practically teleports away. "There is no way in hell he was just talking with someone." Yuya hisses, eyes narrowed in on Chinen's still slightly shaking frame. The 8 of them look at each other, someone was with their baby and they were going to find out who.

♡

Fuma Kikuchi is waiting outside their dressing room, scrolling through his phone, when their shoot is finished. He looks up at the sound of approaching footsteps and smiles as soon as he sets his eyes on Chinen.

"Why are you here." Yamada asks, voicing the others' thoughts. Fuma shifts his smile into a smirk, and Chinen better defuse this before Fuma outs him. "Lunch!" Chinen shouts, "Fuma asked if me, him, and Kento could have lunch together. Right, Fuma?" He says with a pleading look.

Fuma's smirk widens, "That's right," Fuma replies, "Also Kenty wanted to know how your hips were." He adds with a wink

Chinen mentally adds Fuma to the list of people out to embarrass him, right under Shori and Kento, those little shits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated ♡


	8. how Chinen really got those bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooooo ooc!

"Chinen-senpai! are you okay!?!" Marius shouts, while Kento and Shori laugh at Chinen's misery. Chinen had been playing around with 3/4th of Sexyzone when one gangly limbed Marius Yo knocked right into him.

Chinen wants to assure Marius he's okay, but honestly, both his hips ache from his impact with the floor and brick wall Marius. Instead Chinen says, "Mari i knew i liked you the best out of your group." Kento and Shori laugh harder.


	9. Rip Maruyama Ryuhei, killed by HSJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wondered the fuck off with this, apologies, I'm not satisfied with this chapter but I'm gonna post it anyway to get it out of the way. Hopefully my next chapter won't suck as bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, this is incredibly OOC

Chinen likes to sit in people's laps, has since he was younger with considerably longer hair and even less of a grasp on his feelings.

♡

They're in some meeting with several other groups, though Chinen's not really paying attention he notices Kanjani8, Kat-tun, Yamapi, Sexyzone, and Johnny's west. Every seat, chair or floor, is occupied and Chinen has absolutely no idea what to do. Hikaru gestures to his lap, and Chinen can imagine the strong arms around his waist, the warmth of Hikaru's breath on the back of his neck, th-, Chinen's brain short circuits a bit.

Chinen can't sit on any of his members' laps anymore without getting hot and bothered, his face flushes a million shades of red and he's unable to stop fidgeting. He looks away from his members as quickly as possible, praying that they hadn't seen his blush, hadn't seen the needy, love struck look in his eyes.

He looks around the room and spots Kento grinning deviously at him, Kento calls to him, voice loud and suggestive, offering up his lap with a salacious wink. And maybe Chinen would have if he didn't already know that Kento was just gonna tease him the entire time.

He hears his name being called in Yuto's unmistakable voice, and, to put it bluntly, he panics. His eyes dart around the room frantically before landing on one Maruyama Ryuhei, Chinen bolts over to him, apologizes briefly before plopping himself into Maruyama's lap, back facing everyone else.

♡

All Maru hears is a soft "sorry." Before he has a lap full of Chinen Yuri. Maru wishes he could say he was confused, but everyone and their mothers know Chinen's in love with his members. Or rather they had suspected anyway.

Chinen refuses to look up at him, his head down and his arms wrapped lightly around Maru's neck. Maru's a sucker for cute things, and Chinen is a very cute thing, not to mention Maru feels bad for the kid, unrequited love hurts trust him he knows.

Though he has a sneaking suspicion that said love might not actually be unrequited, if the death glares he's receiving from JUMP is anything to go by.

Chinen's a sweet kid, a spoiled brat sometimes, but still a sweet boy. Maru would hate to see him get hurt, Maru pulls him closer, pats his head lightly before quietly reassuring him. Chinen melts then, relaxed and happy to know at least this senpai won't tease him, Chinen mutters out a "thank you." Flashing Maru a small smile and finally untensing his shoulders.

Maru's face feels a little warm, Chinen's too cute. Yoko shoots him a look, and yeah Maru already knows but Chinen's just so pretty sometimes he can't help but want to have him. If anything Maru just hopes by the end of this meeting there aren't 16 holes bored into him from 8 pairs of very pissed off eyes.

♡

Hikaru hears Kento call out to Chinen Suggestively, sees him wink, and kinda wants to kill him, thankfully Chinen seems to ignore him as well. Hikaru calls to Chinen, offering his lap, Hikaru sees a flash of something in Chinen’s eyes before he quickly turns away.

Hikaru is kinda stunned. Chinen full on ignored him, He really hoped that maybe Chinen just hadn't heard him but then Yuto calls out to him and his eyes flicker over to them again briefly before he's suddenly all the way across the room sitting with his back towards them, in Maruyama Ryuhei's lap.

Hikaru can feel his blood start to boil, and can hear 7 different possessive growls accompanying his. Yuto's mumbling curses under his breath along with Keito and Yamada, while he, Inoo, Yabu, Takaki, and Daiki glare at the pair across the room.

Hikaru watches as Maruyama pulls Chinen closer to him and whispers something to him, Hikaru digs his nails into his thigh when whatever Maruyama had said makes Chinen relax. The thing that really makes Hikaru want to get up and yank Chinen away is the faint blush he can see dusting Maruyama's cheeks. Hikaru's pretty sure they all have the same thought in that moment, "Maruyama Ryuhei is dead."


	10. Incriminating positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the main story for this is undoubtedly going to end soon. That being said, I'll most probably still write little things here and there for this. If i had to give an estimate, I'd say there's probably two more chapters after this, in which you'll see me get even more unhinged. Thank you for taking the time to read this trainwreck, i truly appreciate it.

This is a lapse in Chinen's judgment. A rather large lapse in his judgment.

Chinen being pinned to the floor of JUMP's practice room by Nozomu Kotaki, and standing in the doorway of said practice room is all of Chinen's members.

And if that wasn't incriminating enough, both Chinen and Nozomu are out of breath and flushed, with Chinen's hands digging into Nozomu's shoulders and the hand Nozomu's not using to support himself is pushed under Chinen's shirt. 

Now, how exactly did Chinen end up in this position? Well, let's go back 10 minutes. 

♡ 

"You want me to what?!" Chinen very nearly shouts. And Nozomu had expected this, "please!" He begs, "None of my members will help me with this segment in the script without laughing at me!" 

He cries, hoping he seems pitiful enough for Chinen to help. "Please," he repeats, "it'll only take 5 minutes, tops!" Chinen's silent for a few soul crushing seconds before he sighs, "fine, only 5 minutes though!" He acquiesces. Nozomu grins at him, "thank you! Now lay on the floor." Chinen's face flushes, it's both adorable and so very attractive at the same time.

Nozomu himself flushes, "i-i mean we have to get into the position in the script!" He quickly adds, "then we have to yell at each other." He continues, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Chinen clears his throat, "yell about what?" He asks, and Nozomu blanks. The director told him to think of whatever currently made him angry and channel it into his Character, so he tells Chinen the same. Chinen's face gets redder, "as long as you don't make fun of me like Shori, Fuma and Kento." "Deal!" He readily agrees.

Chinen lays down on the floor looking every bit as uncomfortable as Nozomu feels as he settles over top of him, bracketed him in. Chinen stares at him for a few moments, before raising his voice, "I HATE HER*! SHE CLINGS TO YUTO FAR TOO MUCH!" He yells, and Nozomu knows immediately who this is about and what to do. "MAYBE YOU SHOULD TELL THEM ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS THEN!"

He screams back, and Chinen goes off, he yells about how his members never spend time with him anymore, how jealous he's become of their co-stars, And Nozomu answers back to the best of his ability.

It's not long before they're both flushed and panting, Chinen's holding tightly onto his shoulders, having grabbed them to yell closer to his face. Nozomu himself has his free hand resting on Chinen's hip, neither noticing that his hand had pushed his shirt up.

They're breathing heavily at each other, and Nozomu smiles down at him about to say 'thank you', when the practice room door slams open. And suddenly Nozomu is staring at 8 very pissed off JUMP members.

♡ 

If looks could kill, Nozomu Kotaki would be long dead. Instead, both him and Chinen are looking at them with wide panicked eyes.

Now, Daiki likes to believe he's the somewhat sensible one in this group but this adds onto a growing list of people Daiki now hates because they've touched Chinen, a list he's fairly sure he shares with the others. This however is a breaking point, "What the fuck!"

He exclaims, already beyond pissed off, Nozomu is quick to scramble up and off of Chinen, who continues to lay there in an almost daze. He seems to snap out of it when Nozomu offers him a hand to help him stand.

Which Chinen takes gingerly, "Thank you, Chinen! It seems i have to go now!" Nozomu rushes out, shooting a quick almost apologetic smile to Chinen before rushing out the door as fast as possible.

♡ 

'Traitor', Chinen thinks viciously after Nozomu has essentially left him to the wolves. Wolves he wouldn't mind eating him, but that's besides the point! He can see, as well as, feel his members eyes on him. He refuses to look up. "I'm sorry," he starts, "Non-chan asked me to help him practice a part in his script."

And maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, "Non-chan." Takaki scoffs, "Since when are you two so close." And Chinen, the hopeful fool that he is, thinks he hears a tinge of jealousy in Takaki's voice. But the rational voice in his head and the sinking in his gut tells him they're angry at him.

Chinen pauses, taken aback, "I'm sorry, Yuyan, Dai-chan." He whispers, afraid his members are mad at him. "My break is over, I think Manger is probably looking for me, I'll be going." He adds, just a quiet as before as he pushes past his members, while adamantly trying to ignore the sting of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * to be clear, the "her" and "she" in this paragraph can refer to any of Yuto's female costars. That being said, i, in no way actually hate these women, AT ALL! This is purely for plots sake and nothing else, so please do not yell at me for it. As I've said before, if any jump members are revealed to be dating/getting married, i will of course still love and support them. Will i still ship things like Yamachii and takachii and Takayamachii? Yes but that doesn't mean i don't support their relationships. Considering , and i say this with no malicious intent, people still ship things like Akame. Please enjoy this, thank you for reading, and im sorry if anything has offended you.


	11. And so, JUMP finally learns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUMP finally learns about Chinen’s feelings for them, after getting yelled at by One Nakajima Kento. JUMP also learns they're not the only ones in love with Chinen.

For all Kento and his members plus the several other Johnny's group and soloists who make fun of Chinen’s gargantuan crush on his members, None of them genuinely want to see him hurt.

♡

Entering the 5th floor bathroom and hearing someone crying, is not necessarily unheard of especially when Jr's get far too overwhelmed very quickly.

Actually seeing the person who's crying is however rather unheard of, but much to Masuda Takahisa's surprise, Chinen Yuri is sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, crying into his knees.

Deep body wracking sobs that shake his whole body. "Chinen?" he calls softly, slowly closing and locking the bathroom door behind him, figuring Chinen had come here to be alone as this bathroom isn't used much. Chinen jumps, head raising to reveal his blotchy red tear stained face.

The absolute heartbreak on Chinen's face shoots an arrow of protectiveness and worry straight through his heart as he slowly approaches. Chinen sniffles, "I'm fine." he mumbles, hands raising to rub harshly at his eyes, Masuda crouches down next to him and gently grabs his wrists.

"Let's say i believe you," Masuda starts, pulling Chinen into a hug mostly to stop him from rubbing his eyes so harshly and also because he looks like he needs one.

"Are you hurt? Should I call someone?" Masuda finishes, lightly rubbing Chinen's back as he continues to sniffle into his shoulder. "Call Kento, please." he says muffled, Masuda laughs, "I figured."

Chinen's head snaps up, "what do you mean?" Masuda looks down at him, "do you want me to lie and tell you nobody in Johnny's knows you are very in love with your members." Chinen groans, burying his face back into Masuda's shoulder, "I'd blame Shori, but i guess it's obvious, obvious to everyone but the ones who matter." Chinen sighs.

Masuda releases a small laugh before hoisting Chinen onto his feet, "Come on, I'll call Kento and wait with you."

♡

Kento is pissed.

Having a sniffling, lightly crying Chinen delivered to their dressing room, and immediately knowing the cause of the tears, has him beyond angry at 8 specific people.

Hearing the reason why Chinen was crying, has the entirety of Sexyzone ready to commit murder. Kento is sick of the idiots Chinen is in love with, "Yuri," he starts, "You love 8 dumbasses, who, no matter how much you don't want me too, I'm going to go yell at."

Chinen sighs, defeated, "Maybe outright being rejected would be for the best." Scratch that, Chinen's also an idiot, but he's cute so Kento let's it slide.

♡

News travels fast, especially in a company like Johnny's. That being said, when JUMP, minus Chinen who'd came in several hours before they were supposed to, walk into the building several glares are shot at them by everyone from staff members to Jr's to seniors. Which is confusing to say the least.

Having Nakajima Kento march up to them with a look so cold it could freeze hell, is also quite confusing, "You're all oblivious idiots and if it weren't for Chinen, I'd absolutely hit each of you." he growls.

Now, JUMP's been rather on edge lately when it comes to their youngest, Inoo's the first to speak, "if you've come to ask for our blessing for you and sexyzone to date Yuri the answer is no." he says, eyes narrowed into slits, as 7 other voices start agreeing.

Kento, god help him looks like he's either going to scream or laugh, "Maybe Chinen should date us, considering we have yet to make him cry." Kento snaps back venomously. 

Keito feels panic rise in himself, 'cry? they had made Yuri cry?' almost as if sensing his thoughts, Kento looks him dead in the eyes, "Yes, you made him cry," he starts, "several times." he finishes curtly.

"Do you think you're the only ones in Love with Chinen, the only ones attracted to him? If so i have bad news for you." Kento says, "Literally Everyone has had a crush on Chinen, has thought about him in several positions, and various degrees of unclothed." Kento adds, a smirk working itself onto his face.

JUMP bristles, "You're lying." Yuto hisses, and Kento's smirk widens, "Am I?" He states, "Would you like to hear some of the things we'd like to do to Chinen?" he asks, though clearly it's a statement not a question, "Because I'd personally love to talk about how Chinen looks on his knees, how sensitive he is, barely a touch and yet so responsive." He leers, "Or we could ask Nozumu? He's been on top of Chinen recently hasn't he?"

Takaki takes a step towards Kento, "Shut up." he growls, and Kento laughs at him, "Even senpais want Chinen, their cute bratty little kouhai." Kento smirks, "I believe it was Yamapi-senpai who said Chinen looks best with his mouth ful-"

"You motherfucker!"

Kento's cut off by Daiki, who reels back and decks him, fist slamming harshly into his face. It's several Juniors who pull Daiki back, as Kento's pretty sure the others are waiting in line to hit him.

Despite the blood starting to trickle down his nose Kento still smirks, "Hey Chii-chan." he calls behind him, as a blushing Chinen slowly approaches from behind the wall, He turns fully to Chinen, "i may have gotten a little carried away," Kento starts, "Might wanna calm the wolves." he finishes before throwing a smirk to JUMP and quickly leaning down to press a kiss right on Chinen's lips.

The absolute outrage Kento hears behind him when he pulls back is satisfying, "See ya later Yuri" he adds as one last jab, before walking away, before he completely turns the corner though he hears Chinen say "Maybe we should talk." and silently prays the makeup department has enough concealer to hide the aftermath.


End file.
